


A Year Later

by ilumity



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Boscha-centric (The Owl House), Eventual Boscha/Willow Park, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy, Forest fire is a better ship name for them I saw it on another fic, Funny, Minor Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Nice Boscha (The Owl House), Wholesome, boscha x willow - Freeform, boschlow, boschlow just sounds like a kind of boot, im bad at tags lol, its boschlow but boscha is more chill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilumity/pseuds/ilumity
Summary: Boscha is nicer now but still the cocky rude Boscha we all know and love. What do you mean I'm the only one that loves her? Boscha and Willow are only kinda friends but they start catching feelings :D awwwww aren't they the cutest.
Relationships: Boscha & Willow Park, Boscha/Willow Park
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	A Year Later

Chapter 1: The Grudgby Match

"GO, BOSCHA! BEAT THEM UP!" Screamed Skara enthusiastically, jumping up from her chair and cupping her hands around her mouth. They were watching the Hexide grudgby team fight against the Laurier team. Laurier High wasn't their biggest rival but they were certainly up there. The score was 3 - 3 and there were only two minutes to go

Gus waved his flags. "Yeah! Hexide pride!" Amity and Luz were seated on the bleachers next to him. Luz was leaning forward and gripping Amity's hand without realizing it. She got really immersed in grudgby games. Amity was a shaking, blushing mess and kept dropping her popcorn. Willow was quietly watching, on the edge of her seat. 

"KICK 'EM IN THE SHINS!" Screeched Skara as Boscha tore down the field. 

Boscha turned to look at them for a second and flashed a peace sign, sticking out her tongue cheekily before she turned back to the game and kept running. Her bubblegum hair had fallen out of its bun and was gliding behind her like a wave. 

"She's so pretty," thought Willow, and then, "Ugh, wait, what am I thinking? This is the girl who bullied me for years." Sure, Boscha had changed, but she hadn't changed that much. She was still arrogant, rude, egotistical, selfish, self absorbed, pretty, hilarious...

"Stop!" Willow muttered to herself, not realizing she had said it out loud. Skara sat down angrily and crossed her arms. "Okay, jeez, sorry Willow. I was just trying to show some enthusiasm for my best witch." 

Down on the field Boscha was skidding around trying to keep track of what was going on. Cat had the grudgby ball, and then she fumbled and dropped it. It was grabbed by a Laurier player, but Amelia tackled them to the ground. The ball went flying into the air. Boscha saw an opportunity and jumped up to grab it. Catching it in her palm she twirled it a few times to be flashy and then set it aflame. The Hexide side of the bleachers went wild and Boscha's run became a mad sprint.

Then seemingly out of nowhere a mud slick appeared on the grass and she slipped in it, getting mud all down her back and through her hair. Willow bit her nails with anxiety. It was a bad habit of hers. "I hope Boscha's okay.." She thought, and had a strange sudden urge to hug her. 

Another player from the opposing team grabbed the ball triumphantly but the flames Boscha had enchanted it with burned him and he dropped it in surprise. Boscha secretly thanked her long line of fire witches and leapt up, grabbing it. The triangle goal post was almost within reach and she stretched her arms up a little bit, getting ready to shoot. The crowd chanted, "BOSCHA! BOSCHA! BOSCHA!" Boscha was secretly elated. She loved the glory, the praise and the attention.

But as she was reaching to throw a burly Laurier player drew a circle with his pinky, and an abomination hand shot out of the ground, little clumps of dirt spraying out with it. It grabbed her ankle and tried to pull her down. 

Shouts of anger and concern came from the Hexide side of the stadium. Boscha gritted her teeth and pulled against it. She saw several Laurier members hurrying toward her, prepared to steal the ball. With a sharp motion, she twisted her whole body in the direction of the goal and threw the grudgby ball hard. For a moment time seemed to stop as it soared through the air, and then with a *fwoosh* it hit its mark. The score flipped to 4 - 3. Just as the buzzer went off ending the game, Boscha came crashing to the ground. Willow gasped and bit her nails hard. The abomination hand let go and retracted itself back into the ground.

The Laurier side of the stadium booed a little and looked downcast, but the Hexide crowd went absolutely wild, roaring with celebration. There were screams of excitement and whoops of praise for Hexide's star player. A few people were mumbling "Is she all right?" and trying to get a better look at Boscha.

A sizeable amount of players stood up and began chanting "HEXIDE! HEXIDE!", Luz and Gus among them. Skara was screaming enthusiastically and jumping up and down, too busy celebrating to notice Boscha was hurt. "Do you think she's all right?" Amity said anxiously, and Willow gave a little yelp as she noticed Boscha, who was still on the ground clutching her leg. Cat and Amelia were running towards her.

"Boschy!" A woman shrieked dramatically from a few rows behind them. A pink-haired triclops who could be immediately recognized as Boscha's mother rushed down the bleachers. She was adorned in fairly fancy clothes and a pearl necklace, and people rolled her eyes as she pushed past them as if this was something that happened all the time. By this time more people had noticed Boscha, and the group of friends started to make their way down the bleachers. 

Principle Bump was kneeling in the grass examining Boscha's leg with a worried look on his face. Her teammates were clustered around her, and she was sitting on the grass. The triclops woman rushed up to her. "Boschy, my poor bunny! Are you hurt? How bad is it? Oh, I knew I should have never let you play. My mother was right, Grudgby is far too violent!" Boscha's face was twisted with pain. "Hey, mom. Smile for Penstagram, I'm gonna take an injury selfie." Boscha's mother gasped and she snatched the scroll from Boscha. "No! Lay back down, you need to rest!" Boscha rolled her eyes. "I'm not gonna lie down in the dirt, mom."

Principle Bump looked sheepish. "Hello, Cordelia." Cordelia spun around and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt furiously. "What did you do to my baby? If she's hurt in any way I will sue this school so hard." Then she noticed the muscly Laurier player who had summoned the abomination. He had been trying to sneak away in all the excitement.  
"YOU!" Cordelia roared, and her third eye began to glow as if she was possessed. The player trembled and began to pray. Cordelia levitated several inches off the ground and flames grew from her hands. Principle Bump gripped her shoulder anxiously. "Cordelia, please. Boscha is fine. It's just a broken leg." 

Her eye dimmed again and the glow was replaced by worry and fear. "Oh, it's worse than I thought! Get her to the infirmary at once! It's okay, Bunny, you're going to be okay!"  
"Mom! I'm fine. Ugh, you are so lame." Boscha groaned, obviously embarrassed. She tried to move it. "It doesn't hurt a bi- OW!" As Cordelia hyperventilated in the corner and Bump tried to calm her down, the group of friends walked up to Boscha. 

"Ohmigod are you okay?" Cried Skara.  
"Y-yeah." Mumbled Boscha.  
"Hey, at least you guys won against Laurier! You're like.. a celebrity here now." Skara's eyes shone dreamily as she said "celebrity".  
"Great moves, Boscha." Said Gus enthusiastically. "I didn't think you could pull it off."  
"You're amazing, B!" Skara grinned.  
Boscha tried to give one of her signature smirks but it looked a little forced. Willow could tell she was in immense pain but trying not to show it.  
"Yeah, uh, good job." Willow mumbled.  
"Good job, 'Boschy'." Amity mocked playfully. Willow couldn't help but giggle at the surprisingly cute nickname for such a fierce girl. Boscha gave them both a death stare.  
"I think you mean 'Bunny'." Joked Gus. 

As Boscha tried to drag herself across the ground with her arms so she could land a punch on Gus; Willow sighed happily and imagined Boscha as a little pink bunny in her lap. Why did she find something so cute about Boscha having a secret nickname? She instinctively cradled her own cheeks in her hands, which were feeling a bit warm. She was brought back to reality by the little "oof" sound Gus made as he was punched in the shins. 

Principle Bump summoned an Abomination which started to scoop Boscha up in its arms to carry her to the infirmary. 

Willow surprised herself by yelling, "Wait!" All eyes were on her. Boscha looked stunned, her jaw hung open a little. Even Cordelia stopped crying long enough to look up. Willow took a deep breath and then drew Boscha into a hug. "For good luck. Sorry you broke your leg." Mumbled Willow. Boscha, not a very touchy person, tensed up a little. "Yeah- uh- thanks." 

She seemed to be a little flustered as she was carried away. "Or maybe I was just imagining it.." thought Willow, ever the self doubter. 

The minute Boscha had been carried out of earshot, Willow groaned miserably and sunk into a chair on the lowest row of the bleachers. "Ohmygodthatwassolame" she mumbled frantically to herself head in her hands. 

Skara popped down next to her, hair bouncing. She squealed happily, "Aww, you have a crush on Boscha!" Gus had been standing nearby and he did a double take. "You? Her? You and her? Woah, I did not see that coming."  
Willow was blushing bright pink. She looked around for a distraction. "Oh look, Amity and Luz are kissing in the corner again." Amity and Luz slowly backed away behind a tree. "Youuu... neverrrr.... sawwwww.... ussss....." whispered Luz.  
Skara rolled her eyes. "That's nothing new. You're gonna need to do better than that."  
"What? Better than what? I'm not trying to distract you or anything." Said Willow frantically, stumbling for words. "I don't like Boscha anyway. I mean, she's okay, I guess, but I don't like-like her. I mean, that is, I like her as a friend... is what I mean."  
"Mmmhmmm. Sure. As a friend." ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
Skara giggled, "Ooh, I can't wait to get you guys together."

"Oh no," thought Willow.


End file.
